


ENCUENTRO Y CASUALIDAD. (One Shot/Riren)

by Tia_waka1



Category: Tia waka
Genre: Lemon, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tia_waka1/pseuds/Tia_waka1
Summary: Solo fue una casualidad del destino
Relationships: riren
Kudos: 3





	ENCUENTRO Y CASUALIDAD. (One Shot/Riren)

El sol brillaba en lo alto. El aroma a agua salada y las risas de la gente que se divertía inundaban el ambiente

\- Levi diviértete - Dijo Erwin - Necesitas relajarte

\- ¿Y por eso me tenias que arrastras hasta este maldito crucero, cejon? - Pregunto el azabache, mirando con aburrimiento y desagrado a la gente que se divertía en los juego y la piscina de ese enorme y hermoso crucero

\- Tienes que cambiar de ambientes Levi. No todo en la vida es calificar exámenes y trabajos. Tenemos que aprovechar la vacaciones

\- A diferencia tuya, yo si tengo trabajo que hacer - Gruño el azabache

\- Sina no se va a caer por que pasemos un tiempo acá - Contraataco el rubio. Levi chasqueo la lengua - Mira Hanji, ella está pasándola de maravilla - Dijo señalando a la castaña que estaba jugando en la piscina

\- Átala a un árbol e igual la pasara de maravillas - Dijo Levi

\- Además, hay muchas mujeres... y hombres con los que te puedes divertir - Dijo Erwin dándole un golpecito con el codo. El rubio conocía bien la preferencias de su amigo. Erwin suspiro - Levi en verdad, disfruta el descanso, te lo mereces y lo necesita. Voy a ir a dar una vuelta y espero que no te vayas a encerrar a tu habitación... o por lo menos no solo

Levi puso los ojo en blanco, cansado de hablar con Erwin. Decidió pedir una de las bebidas que estaba dando cerca a la piscina. Pidió la que fuera menos empalagosa. Debía admitir que si habia mucho que ver; Mujeres voluptuosas y hermosa, al igual que jóvenes bastante atractivos, pero nadie le llamaba en verdad la atención

Camino unos minutos más. Se estaba comenzando a hartar de tanta gente. Estaba considerando robar uno de los botes salvavidas y remar hasta llegar a casa. Cuando iba a girar para volver a su habitación << _Así el puto cejon no quiera_ >> choco con alguien

\- Mierda - Dijo al sentir como la bebida fría se habia regado sobre él

\- Oh, perdón - Levi escucho como la otra persona se disculpaba. Alzó su vista para insultar a idiota con el que se habia estrellado, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo sus ojos quedaron atrapados en las esmeraldas que lo miraban. El un joven de cabello castaño, quizás era mas alto que el por unos cinco centímetros, llevaba un pequeño short y una camisa de tirantes verde, que dejaba ver su suave y bronceada piel - Lo siento, no me fije por donde venía - La dulce voz sacó a Levi de sus pensamientos

\- Deberías tener mas cuidado mocoso - Dijo. Levi llevaba una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros, los cuales ahora se veían húmedos y se sentían horribles

\- No soy mocoso, tengo nombre - Dijo con un adorable puchero el castaño. Levi lo miró con una ceja levantada. Sus pantalones se sintieron algo apretado - Me llamo Eren

Eren se sacó la camisa, sin reparo alguno y comenzó a secar la ropa de Levi. El azabache se lamió los labios ante la vista de los delicados pezones y las pronunciadas curvas del castaña. Gruño al sentir como sobre la ropa el castaño habia pasado al intentar secarlo

\- Wow - Exclamo el castaño. Levi bajo su mirada encontrándose con los zafiro que lo miraban y después desciende hasta su entrepierna. Con el pantalón mojado se podía notar su polla semidura. Levi afilo su mirada

\- ¿Qué pretendes? - Dijo. Su voz salió lenta y profunda. Eren levantó sus ojos una vez más y le dedico un sonrisa gatuna

La espalda de Eren chocó duro contra la puerta, mientras su boca era devorada por el azabache. Levi hacía maniobras para abrir la habitación, después de varios intentos lo logró. Con un rápido movimiento levantó a Eren, haciendo que este pegara un pequeño grito y enredara sus piernas en su cintura. Levi de adentro en la habitación y la cerró de una patada. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la cama, donde sin cuidado lanzó al castaño

\- Animal - Dijo jadeando Eren, mientras desabotonada sus short

\- Y eso que no me he quitado los pantalones, mocoso - Dijo Levi con una sonrisa depredadora. También se quitó su camisa. Eren se lamió los labios, viendo el cuerpo duro que estaba parado frente a él

Levi ayudó a terminar de desvestir al castaño, arrancando los short la ropa interior y lanzándolos a algún lugar. Eren gateo hasta quedar en frente de la entrepierna de Levi, donde ya se podía ver el gran bulto atrapado en la ropa. Desabotono el pantalón y los bajo. Lamio por encima de los bóxer, sacando un sonido gutural al azabache. Eren sonrió victorioso. Metió sus dedos por el borde de la ropa interior y por fin le dio la ansiada liberación que la dura polla de Levi necesitaba. Los ojos de Eren brillaron al ver el grueso, caliente y venoso pedazo de carne. Mojo sus labios y los acercó a la cabeza del miembros; beso y lamió, antes de engullirlo

\- Joder - Gruño Levi, al sentir la tibia y húmeda boca del castaño recibirlo. Eren trato de meter la polla de Levi lo más profundo en su garganta, pero esta era demasiado grande. Debía mojarla bien y quería que entrara en su culo. Saco por completo la polla y volvió a meterla, comenzando así un delicioso vaivén, ayudándose con sus manos - Mocoso no pares - Levi sujeto los castaño cabellos y empujando con sus caderas, llevando más profundo su polla. Podía sentir como la estrecha garganta lo recibía y al parecer al castaño no le importaba que fuera un poco brusco. 

Levi embistió un buen rato la boca de Eren, pero no se quería venir en la boca del castaño. Jalo los cabellos del castaño y lo separó de su pene. Ignoro el gemido de protesta y giró el cuerpo del castaño, el cual ahora estaba con el culo para arriba. Las fuertes manos de Levi abrieron las nalgas, dejando a la vista la fruncida entrada. Se acerco y comenzó a lamerla

\- ¡Demonios! - Chillo Eren. Nunca en su vida le habían comido el culo y por el infierno que se sentía delicioso. La lengua de Levi se deslizó por el apretado canal, entrando y saliendo, mientras Eren se deshacía en maldiciones y gemidos. Después de un rato un dedo acompañó a la lengua, seguido de otro - Follame... follame ya - Pidió Eren después de un rato. Levi no se hizo de rogar. De uno de los cajones de la mesa de noche saco un condón, se lo puso y clavó con fuerza en el castaño. Todo el aire abandonó los pulmones de Eren al sentir como ese gran pedazo de carne se abría paso en sus entrañas. Levi apoyó su frente en la espalda del castaño, debía esperar a que Eren se acostumbrara Eren movió sus caderas, dando luz verde a Levi. 

Levi saco casi toda su polla y la volvió a enterrar. Las embestidas comenzaron a tomar velocidad y fuerza. Esto no era suave, ni romántico. Era sexo en su más cruda expresión. Los gemidos de Eren inundaron la habitación. Sollozo y se retorció cuando Levi consiguió dar con su próstata. Levi no perdió tiempo y siguió dando en ese lugar que hacía chillar al castaño.

Los brazos de Eren comenzaron a perder fuerza y su rostro terminó enterrado en la sabanas. Levi agarró fuertemente sus caderas, haciendo que su culo siguiera arriba y así seguir bombeando sin compasión. De repente el cuerpo de Eren fue girado y sus piernas bien abiertas. Levi volvió a entrar en él, embistiéndolo como bestia. Eren enredó sus brazo en el cuello del azabache, atrayéndolo para un nuevo beso

La espalda de Eren se curvo cuando el orgasmo lo golpeó. Se habia venido sin siquiera tocarse. Levi seguía embistiendo, logrando que su orgasmo durara mas. Levi dio unas estocadas más profundas antes de acabar también. Su cuerpo se derrumbó al lado del castaño. Los dos con la respiración agitada y sus cuerpo sudados. El azabache se quito el condón y lo arrojó a la basurera 

\- Dios - Habló Eren aun agitado - Eso fue... wow

\- Y tu no estas nada mal mocoso - Halago Levi. Eren se giró y comenzó a deslizar su dedo por el duro abdomen del azabache. Levi se permitió disfrutar de la caricia, pero un pequeño pitido interrumpió el momento. Frunció el ceño y miro que hacía ese ruido; Era el reloj que tenía Eren

\- Jodido infierno - Dijo Eren saltando de la cama. Camino hacia donde habían terminado sus pantalones - Mis padres me van a matar - Eren se comenzó a vestir

\- ¿Que, tus padres no te dieron permiso hasta la medianoche? - Se burló Levi - ¿Te van a regañar? Ni que fueras un niño

Eren camino hacia la puerta ya vestido, pero antes le regaló una sonrisa que Levi no pudo descifrar

\- Adiós Levi - Dijo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras él

-Eren ¿Dónde te habías metido? - Pregunto un rubio cuando vio al castaño

\- Perdón Armin. - Respondió este juntando las manos

\- Mejor ve a cambiarte, a tus papás no les va a gustar verte vestido así y menos para la fiesta

\- Los se, lo se ¿Dónde esta el cara de caballo? - Pregunto ingresando al baño

\- Eren, no le digas así, es mi pareja y ahora está distrayendo a tu padres

\- Le voy a regalar una bolsa de heno de agradecimiento - Dijo desde el baño y el rubio rodó los ojos

Después de un rato Eren estaba listo y siendo arrastrado por Armin, hasta llegar a un salón

\- ¿Está emocionado por la mudanza? - Preguntó Armin. Eren se encogió de hombro

\- No podría decir emocionado, pero sí será divertido ver cosas nuevas

\- Dicen que donde vamos a estudiar es muy bueno. - Dijo alegre el rubio

\- ¿Cómo se llama? - Pregunto Eren

\- Sina - Dijo Armin - También me alegra que Jean logrará que sus padres también lo pasaran para allá. Eren rodó los ojos. Tendría que aguantar la meloseria de su amigo y el caballo 

\- ¡Eren! - Grito una pelirroja de ojos verdes, que corría hacia el castaño

\- Isa - Eren abrazo a la joven

\- Te estabas demorando hermano - Hizo un puchero la joven.

\- Tenían que ser mellizos, hasta hacen los mismo pucheros - Se burló Armin

\- Vamos ya va a comenzar todo - Dijo Isa jalando a su hermano. Caminaron a una gran mesa donde habia una torta con un gran numero dieciséis. Hoy se celebraba el cumpleaños de los gemelos de la familia Jaeger

**Author's Note:**

> Hola. Espero que les gustara. Apenas estoy ensayando esta plataforma, así que les agradecería que si cometo un error al subirlo me informen. Gracias


End file.
